Obsessed
by NoLongerActiveATM
Summary: Am I obsessed with him?" Milhouse's thoughts and feelings about a certin person. The thoughts and feelings of obsession. Of lust. Of love? Oneshot. Nothing graphic. BxM


**A/N: Alright, I MIGHT be insane, but this song seemed to fit this story SO freakin well!! Wait, letss back the frig up a lil'. I was listening to Miley's Obsessed song, and this idea came and it played in my little mini-mvie theater in my head, and I HAD to write it, so here it is(: haha**

**I don't own anything but the plot...sadly.**

**R&&R(:**

**(:PEace, LOve, and VEgans(:**

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?_

_I need some sleep, tomorrow I got things to do._

_Everytime I close my eyes, I see your face.._

_So I try to read, but all I do is lose my place..._

I looked at the clock. 2:46 AM. Great, I'll never get to sleep. And I realy need to, I've been up since 8:20 this morning. And, I gotta go help Lisa babysit tomorrow. Great, just great. Why? Why is it every night I try to sleep, I can't. I just think of _him_. All night. I'm pullin' an all night think-of-him session again. This rarely happens, but when it does, it's terrible. The only thing I don't get is _why._ Why I can't help but think about him. About us. Whenever his name comes up, I go _crazy_. And I mean crazy. Usually, just mentally. If I really went insane, and showed it, well, let's just say I would be long gone. Off to the nut-house. Or worse, never being able to see him again. I can't blame him, though, if he never wanted to speak to me again. I know if I was him, having the awesome rep. he has, I'd probably kick me to the curb, too. But, I can't help but think of him...

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you.._

_but I do all the time. _

_I do all the time...._

Am I obsessed with him? Is that why I keep thinkin of him? I can't help it, I try my hardest not to think about him, to...to..._want_ him. But, no matter how hard I try, I always do. I can't stop this damn feeling, and it's nearly eating me inside. I am obsessed...I know I am.

_I just had to call you up and say hello,_

_I know it's 3 AM, and I saw you a while ago._

_But I still had this aching need to hear your voice,_

_To know you're there, I don't seem to have any choice._

I sat there, listening to his ringback, a ZZ Top song. He never would get sick of them. I never liked them, but he did, so I said I did, too. We went to every concert they had in Springfeild. And I hated it. But when I saw him smile, I didn't care anymore about me and what I wanted. I only cared about him. We went to every concert, every CD signing, even every new-

"Milhouse?" His voice broke my thoughts, and I almost fainted. I loved that voice.

"H-hey, Bart." My voice was shaky, and I think he sensed it.

"What's wrong? It's 3 in the morning."

"I know..and nothin' much. Just called..." He didn't have to talk to tell me what he wanted to say. "Bart, I know it's so late...er early, but I can't sleep. I needed someone to talk to."

"Milhouse, again? This is like the fourth time this week you've woken me up in the middle of the night for no exact reason." Bart sounded a little angry, but then it faded into worry in a matter of seconds. "Is somethin' wrong? You never just call to call, whether you can sleep or not." I thought over his question. Is something wrong with me?

_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up._

_I feel so lonely by myself.._

_Is this the way it feels when you're in love, _

_or is it something else???_

"B-Bart..I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I had to call you, had to wake you up, and I don't know why. I just felt the need to call you." I could feel tears welming up inside. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I had to.

"Milhouse..calm down. Tell me what's wrong." Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was doing that old, "You-Can-Tell-Me-Anything" smile, the one he always did when I was upset.

"Bart...I'm sorry."

"What are you-"

"I think I'm obsessed with you, Bart. All the time, you're the only one I think about. And it drives me insane. I know I sound insane, too, but...not only do I think I'm obsessed with you, I think I love you, Bart." I said, and sighed. There went our friendship. There went Bart. There went everything.

"Wh-what?"

"I'll say it again..fuck, no. I'll scream it." I put the phone on speaker, and screamed: "I AM IN LOVE WITH BART SIMPSON!" I didn't hear Bart screaming my name over and over.

"MILHOUSE!" He finally got my attention.

"What? Wanna tell me how much you hate me, now?" I didn't mean to sound so...harsh. It just came out that way.

"No..Milhouse, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said. I mean it...and Milhouse?" I picked up the phone, turning the speaker off.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm obsessed with you." I could tell he was smiling when he said it.

**Whatt do yaa think?? Continue, or stop here, becausee this is pretty decent by itself. I can see a sequel though. See? There goes my mini-theater!! **

**R&&R please(:**


End file.
